<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Goddess's Voice (FE3H Skyrim AU) by AmanaMistleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886633">The Goddess's Voice (FE3H Skyrim AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf'>AmanaMistleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Destruction, Dragons, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fus Ro Dah bitches, My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth wanted to return to Skyrim to reunite with her father; as it turns out, fate has other plans for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Goddess's Voice (FE3H Skyrim AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my super late entry to last month's Claudeleth Week prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “It is almost time...to begin…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ***** </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Damn it all...my fucking head…  </em>
</p><p>Byleth opened her eyes to grey clouds and towering pines, along with the rhythmic clopping of horse hooves on stone. <em> I’m in some sort of transport... </em> Cold air nipped at her skin, wind tossing her blue hair; she looked down to see her armor had been replaced with rags, and wrists tightly bound together. She took a moment to analyze the people around her: a man wearing red armor sat across from her, another man in rags next to him, and seated right at Byleth’s side was a woman in striking red robes, long platinum hair tied to the side and a gag wrapped tightly around her face. Like Byleth, they were all bound.</p><p>It didn’t take long to realize she was in deep, <em> deep </em>shit. </p><p>
  <em> Dad wasn’t kidding when he said entering Skyrim unaccompanied was a deathwish. Now he won’t even get a chance to say “I told you so” if we’re going where I think we are. </em>
</p><p>“Hey, you. You’re finally awake.” The man sitting across from her spoke. “You were trying to cross the border, right?” Byleth nodded, noticing that there was another carriage full of fugitives just ahead of them. “Walked right into a Resistance ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.”</p><p>The other man glared at the speaker, lips turned up into a snarl. “Damn you Flamecloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along!” he growled. “If they hadn’t been looking for <em> you, </em>I could’ve stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!” </p><p>
  <em> You’d be walking into yet another deathtrap there. The affairs in Hammerfell have been nothing short of messy since that prince disappeared.  </em>
</p><p>“You there!” The man caught Byleth’s attention, eyes holding no emotion but fear. “You and me -- we should not be here. It’s these Flamecloaks the Resistance wants.”</p><p>The blond scoffed. “We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief.”</p><p>“Shut up back there!” The carriage driver spat.</p><p>The woman next to Byleth made some sound, muffled by her gag. “What’s wrong with her?” the horse thief asked.</p><p>“Watch your tongue!” The armored man looked like he was about to punch the thief. “You’re speaking to Edelgard von Hresvelg, the true High Queen.”</p><p>The thief’s eyes bugged from his head at the mention of this woman’s name. <em> Oh, right. Dad mentioned there was some bloody war happening back home. </em>“Edelgard? The Jarl of Windhelm? Y-you’re the Flame Emperor!” Byleth was no Khajit, but she could definitely smell what she assumed was fear off of him. “If they captured you… Oh, gods, where are they taking us?”</p><p>They neared a village, soldiers adorning goldenrod armor patrolling the walls. At the very top of the wall was a man whose skin appeared to be kissed by the sun. He wore armor a similar color to the other soldiers but decorated with a bit more finary. Equipped on his back was a shining silver bow, the only source of light amongst the dreary, desolate atmosphere. His emerald green eyes scanned the carts, gaze fixating on Byleth for a bit longer than he’d like to admit.</p><p>A soldier ran up to him, refusing to bow or show any sign of respect. “Lord Riegan, sir! The headsman is waiting!”</p><p>The lord frowned, glancing back at the prisoners. “Must we deliver judgment so hastily? Surely there is an option other than death.”</p><p>The soldier all but scoffed at his words. “I don’t know how they do it wherever you’re from, but in Skyrim, crimes are paid for in blood.” </p><p>Byleth watched the lord bristle, drawing in a deep breath to keep face. “...Fine. Make it quick and painless.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Indech, Macuil, Cihol, Cethleann, Seiros. Divines, please help me…” The thief began to spout out names Byleth didn’t recognize.</p><p>The man across from her growled at the sight of Riegan. “Look at him, Claude von Riegan: grandson to the Jarl of Solitude.” At the mention of his name, Edelgard growled, violet eyes burning with rage; in fact, Byleth could actually feel heat coming off of her. “Things were going fine with our crusade before he got involved: brought some Redguard general into the war and smooth-talked his way up. Scheming bastard.”</p><p>
  <em> Ah, I forgot Skyrim was a land festering with racists and extremists. </em>
</p><p>“This is Remire,” the man sighed. “I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in…” <em> A fine time to be thinking about alcohol.  </em></p><p>As they pulled into a town, a young boy watched the soldiers in awe. “Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?” The child tugged on his father’s sleeve.</p><p>“You need to go inside, little cub,” his father said plainly.</p><p>The boy frowned. “Why? I want to watch the soldiers.”</p><p>“Inside the house. Now.”</p><p>And soon, the chopping block was within sight.</p><p>Byleth’s pulse quickened, a strange new feeling clogging her throat. <em> Is this...fear? No. No, I’ve never felt fear a day in my life.  </em></p><p>“Step towards the block when we call your name.” A female soldier spoke, another soldier with a list appearing by her side.</p><p>“Edelgard von Hresvelg. Jarl of Windhelm.” Out of the corner of her eye, Byleth saw Claude flinch, hands tightening into fists.</p><p>The talkative man nodded towards the condemned woman. “It has been an honor, Jarl Edelgard.” </p><p>Edelgard hardly acknowledged him, stepping forward with otherworldly grace. She caught Byleth’s gaze, eyes widening a fraction before piercing into her with analyzing intensity. </p><p>“Ralof of Sauin.” The talkative one. “Lokir of Rorikstead.”</p><p>Lokier trembled as his name was called. “No, I’m not a Flamecloak! You can’t do this!” And, like the fool he was, made a break for it. “You’re not going to kill me!”</p><p>The female captain sighed. “Archers!” </p><p>With his gait heavily slowed due to his bound wrists, the hidden archer was able to snipe him clear in the back. <em> If there’s none thing Dad taught me, it’s to never be a coward; even in death. </em></p><p>The man with the list turned to Byleth, brows furrowing. “Wait, you there. Step forward.” She did. “...Who are you?”</p><p>“Byleth Eisner. I’m a mercenary who happened to be caught in your little ambush. I have nothing to do with this Flamewhatever or Rebellion nonsense.”</p><p>The man frowned, scanning the list. “You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman.” He turned to the woman. “Captain, what should we do? She’s not on the list.”</p><p>“Forget the list! She goes to the block.” </p><p>“By your orders, captain,” he resigned. “I’m sorry. At least you’ll die here in your homeland.”</p><p>As another soldier led her to where the other prisoners were standing, Claude spoke up, “Hold a moment, captain. This woman has clearly done no wrong, why is she--”</p><p>“She goes to the block.” The captain spat, voice icy cold and venomous. <em> If I get out of here, I know who I’m killing first. May not have my daggers or swords, but a nice, healthy strangling doesn’t sound so bad. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry,” Claude whispered as she passed him. She froze, enraptured by his voice. She wanted to tell him it was okay; she wanted to beg him to try harder; she wanted to request her remains be sent to her father, wherever he was.</p><p>Before she could do any of that, her escort pushed her forward. <em> Damn it all… I really can’t get myself out of this one… </em></p><p>“Edelgard…” The once kind lord with a voice like honey suddenly turned to ice, stepping towards the gagged Jarl. “Some here in Remire call you a hero, but a hero doesn’t use a power like the Voice to <em> murder </em>her brother and usurp his throne!”</p><p>Edelgard nearly lashed out at him, having to be restrained by two guards.</p><p>Claude tutted. “I tried making peace with you; sent treaty after treaty but to no avail. I once considered you a close friend, El. Hell, I’d go as far as to say a sworn sister!” he chuckled bitterly. “But I see none of that matters to you -- you clearly have no qualms when it comes to killing family. You started this war, plunged Skyrim into several years of chaos and now I have no choice but to put you down.”</p><p>
  <em> Well, that’s quite a lot to unpack… </em>
</p><p>A hollow roar rang down the mountainside, drawing everyone’s attention.</p><p>Byleth’s head began to...tickle? <em> “No…”  </em></p><p>“What was that?” Claude asked.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” The captain rolled her eyes. “Carry on.”</p><p>She was well-acquainted with death, having killed for a living, but the sight before her made her stomach churn. The headsman’s axe was already covered in blood, the blades freshly sharpened; even the block itself was caked in the red substance. The stench of death roamed through the air, reminding Byleth what awaited her.</p><p>
  <em> Who would have thought this would be how I go? Dammit… </em>
</p><p><em> “No...it’s not...your time…” </em>Again with that damned voice! Where the hell was it coming from!</p><p>“We’ll start with the Nord in the rags!”</p><p>Byleth glanced around, panic rising in her stoic heart: she was the only Nord in rags.</p><p>The roar sounded again, louder this time. <em> “He’s almost here…” </em></p><p>“There it is again. Did you hear that?” Claude tried diffusing the situation, desperate for an excuse to end this and help the innocent woman escape.</p><p>The captain gripped her sword, nearly pointing it towards the lord. “I said, <em>bring me the</em><em> prisoner… </em>”</p><p>A soldier gripped her hair, making her yelp in shock. <em> Oh, you’ll regret that! </em>“To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy…”</p><p>Byleth was dragged to the block and kicked to the ground. Her neck was immediately covered in blood, the stench making her eyes water. If her heart beat, she was sure it would be beating out of her chest.</p><p><em> “Stop!” </em>Voices in reality and imagination cried.</p><p>
  <em> Dad, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! </em>
</p><p>As the headman raised his axe, several cries of shock filled the air. The ground shook as a large black creature swept through the air, its roar deafening. Before long, it landed on a tower just feet away, breaking the stone beneath its feet.</p><p><em> “Tiid klo ul!” </em>As the voice shouted, time froze -- no, slowed. Byleth could see the headsman’s axe moving at a fraction of a millisecond and the dragon’s slowly reeling to attack.</p><p><em> “You fool, get up!” </em> The voice - belonging to a whiny little girl - shrieked. <em> “Time won’t slow forever! The power of the Voice can only do so much! You need to move!” </em></p><p>“Wh-what…?” Slowed time? The Voice? What?!</p><p>The voice in her head groaned. <em> “Yes, all of those things! Since you don’t seem to value your own life, it’s up to me to help you!” </em></p><p>“I-I don’t understand!” Byleth was paralyzed, despite the fact that time did not affect her. “Who are you? Why are you helping me?”</p><p>The voice sighed. <em> “ </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> am Sothis. </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> am the beginning…” </em> An aura of calm surrounded her. <em> “Now, what will you do…?” </em></p><p><em> What will I do? </em>Byleth looked up to see the world slowly turning to chaos: The dragon, the headsman, the soldiers, and some strange energy radiating off of Edelgard. With only seconds to change her fate, she grabbed this power by the reigns and willed her body to move.</p><p>She rolled away from the block and not a second sooner as time resumed and the axe struck the bloody block.</p><p>Then, the world erupted. </p><p>The headsman fell from the brunt of the dragon’s might, his skull cracking on the stone beneath them. Resistance soldiers and armed townsfolk charged towards the beast. Claude released a slew of foreign curses, equipping his bow and drawing an arrow. “Guards, get the townspeople to safety!”</p><p>Byleth was still too stunned to move, left to lie on her back like an overturned turtle. <em>What just happened? What the actual fuck</em> <em>just happened? </em>She turned her head, locking eyes with the dragon. Blood-red orbs stared directly at her and no one else, filling with indescribable fury. It reared back to blast her with fire, brushing any attackers away with a swoop of its wings or tail.</p><p>“Hey, kinsman. Get up!” Ralof grabbed the woman’s body and threw her away from the blast, the hint of heat searing her back. He nudged her along, Byleth blindly following him towards a tower. “Come on, the gods won’t give us another chance!”</p><p>They reached the tower, Ralof slamming the door behind them. Inside were the other prisoners, including an unbound Edelgard. Upon her entrance, the Jarl eyed Byleth up and down with an expression she could only describe as hunger. Every instinct told Byleth to run -- to get away from this woman.</p><p>“Jarl Edelgard! What is that thing?” Ralof panted, sitting down among the other prisoners. “Could the legends be true?”</p><p>“<em> Legends </em>don’t burn down villages,” she scoffed, voice dripping with venom. “We need to move, now!”</p><p>They sprinted and pushed up the tower stairs, Byleth staggering back due to her still-bound wrists. As she was about to pass a window, a blast of heat threw her back. Pain blossomed against her back and through her head, eyes squeezed shut. She looked up to see the rest of the prisoners gone and the staircase ruined. <em> Shit. Shit! </em>It took every ounce of energy in her body to stand up and stumble to the hole in the tower, gasping at the sight of a ruined Remire.</p><p>Ralof appeared through the smoke, surveying the damage. “Dammit! Jarl Edelgard should have burned your bonds!” Byleth looked down to see burn marks and blisters around his wrists. Despite knowing little about healing and health, she knew that if those wounds weren’t taken care of, he’d be losing more than just a bit of skin. <em> Nope. I’d rather be bound.  </em></p><p>“See the inn on the other side?” He grabbed her attention once more, pointing to the inn in question. It was half-destroyed but appeared stable enough for Byleth to escape through. “Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We’ll follow you when we can!” She would have to fall a considerable distance in order to reach it, but she had no other choice.</p><p>Byleth nodded, bracing herself and making sure the coast was clear. With a great heave, she launched her body out of the tower and onto the hard, burning floor. She hissed as her knees and upper body smacked the wood. <em> Yep. Definitely going to feel that in the morning. </em></p><p>Shaking off the pain, Byleth stumbled through the inn and back outside, expertly avoiding piles of rubble and flames. As the sun hit her face, Claude and the young boy from earlier appeared before her. “Haming, you need to get out of here now! Thataboy! You’re doing great!” His hand was a guiding force on the boy’s back, his body shielding him from flying debris. The boy’s father climbed out of the rubble, limping towards his son and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Claude released a sigh of relief at the sight.</p><p>The dragon flew overhead, breathing fire in their direction. “Get down!” Without even thinking, Byleth pushed Claude towards the wall of a fallen building, just narrowly avoiding being burnt to a crisp. The boy and his father followed, Haming clinging on tightly to the man.</p><p>As Claude recomposed, he locked eyes with Byleth, time slowing once more as they caught their breaths and searched for something within each other. Her chest burned as his arm steadied her, a pleasant warmth lingering where he touched. She felt heat radiating off of Edelgard, a dangerous, powerful heat - but the kind she felt like Claude... </p><p>The dragon roared again, breaking them from their trance.</p><p>“Still alive...Byleth, was it?” She nodded. “Byleth. Got it. Keep close to me if you want to keep it that way.” Normally, Byleth would have pummeled a man who said such things, but she found herself agreeing and stepping closer to him. <em> I have no means of untying myself; therefore, I can’t exactly get out of here or efficiently protect myself. He’s my best chance of survival right now.  </em></p><p>He nodded towards the boy and father. “Take the boy and get the hell out of here!”</p><p>“Gods guide you, Claude,” the man said, taking his son’s hand and running. Shortly after, they did the same.</p><p>Claude ran ahead of Byleth, looking back to make sure she was safe every few seconds. The cacophony of roars and soldiers shouting and dying would haunt Byleth for a long, long time. She was no stranger to death, but not like this. <em> Never </em>like this. </p><p>“Stay close to the wall!” Claude pulled her into cover as the dragon landed above them, thrashing its tail wildly.</p><p><em> “Vol toor shul!” </em>It shouted words similar to the voice in her head’s, flames erupting all around them. A section of the wall collapsed, cutting them off from the rest of the soldiers.</p><p>He cursed again in that foreign language. “Looks like it’s just you and me, now.”</p><p>
  <em> Damn. I’ll never get to slay that captain myself.  </em>
</p><p>The dragon flew off to cause havoc somewhere else, giving the two an opening to flee. “We’ll be safe in the keep! Almost there!” </p><p>Exhaustion seeped through Byleth’s limbs making her stumble more and more. Instead of leaving her like the Flamecloaks, Claude stayed behind, keeping her on her feet and catching her as she fell. “I’ll be more useful once these binds are gone,” she gasped as they took cover once more.</p><p>The man chuckled, flashing her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll take your word for it, then.”</p><p>They continued the pattern of running and hiding for what felt like hours before they finally made it to the keep.<em> Finally! We’re almost done with this nightmare! </em></p><p>Before Byleth could go a step further, a hand wrapped around her arm, causing her to lurch forward before stopping. The hand squeezed tighter, an uncomfortable burning sensation creeping through her skin. She turned to see Edelgard, an intense look in her eyes. Her breathing quickened, a needy and insistent feeling flooding her veins. <em> Let go. Let me the fuck go. Let me go! </em></p><p>“Edelgard! You damned traitor, let go of her!” Claude appeared at her side, drawing his axe.</p><p>The woman tugged once more. “We’re escaping, Claude! You’re not stopping me this time!” Her power flared, the heat increasing. “Come with me, friend. He will only corrupt you like every other Nord in Skyrim!”</p><p>Claude barked a laugh. “Fine words from someone who started this damn mess!”</p><p>“The old ways are wrong! The power of the Voice should not determine one’s worth and ability to lead!”</p><p>“Says the woman who killed her own step-brother with the Voice!”</p><p>Edelgard stared at him, completely deadpan, tightening her grip on Byleth. “It needed to be done, old friend. Dimitri’s sacrifice shall pave the way towards a better Skyrim.”</p><p>Claude bristled, rage flashing within those charming emerald eyes. “Sacrifice? <em> Sacrifice?! </em> You murdered him in cold blood! You’ve nearly ruined my long-held dreams because of this!” He growled. “We could have changed the world <em> together </em>, Edelgard. Why must there be so much bloodshed?”</p><p>She refused to answer, instead, she released Byleth’s arm and beckoned her to follow, whispering a few words beneath her breath. Without even thinking, she began to follow, a force compelling her to follow Edelgard to the end of the earth.</p><p>Claude placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes pleading. It snapped her from whatever trance she was under, making her pulse pound. “It’s your choice, but make it your own.” The dragon roared from above, the ground shaking. </p><p><em> Make it my own…? What does that even mean? </em>She looked to Edelgard, then to him, and then to Edelgard once more. She reached out her hand. “Come into the keep with me.”</p><p>Byleth took a step back, the burn on her arm suddenly stinging.</p><p>
  <em> I could go with this sketchy ass lady who’s somehow compelling as hell, or a man whose soldiers just tried to kill me for no reason. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why did I ever decide to return home? </em>
</p><p>Drawing in a breath, Byleth turned to Claude. “We need to get out of here.”</p><p>He flashed a phantom of a smile, nodding. “Right. Let’s get inside.” He guided her to the doors, giving one last look to a lonesome Edelgard. “This isn’t over.”</p><p>“No,” she scoffed. “It never will.”</p><p>They entered the keep without another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that was a fucking monster, y'all. But, it was incredibly fun to write! Skyrim is one of my most favorite games and combining it with Three Houses? *chef's kiss* </p><p>I'm actually thinking about turning this into a series. Since Skyrim is a monster of a game/combining its story and lore with 3H's would be quite messy, it would be a while until I actually have time to get started on it. But, if you guys like the idea and want me to continue this, please, let me know! Your feedback would be greatly appreciated!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>